


Helbindi Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Helbindi x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Helbindi Headcanons

\- you first met on the battlefield. despite being your enemy at the time, Helbindi had to admit that he was impressed with the way you led your troops - you were right there with them, not leading from somewhere safe while your soldiers sacrificed themselves

\- he was upset at his defeat at your hands, more because of the fact that he’d failed his sister than the fact that it was you he lost to

\- when you summoned him, he tried to hide how interested he was in you. this was the perfect opportunity to get close to you, and learn why he felt such a connection to you

\- he learned quickly that you were not one to be messed with. you were nice to everyone, even him, but if somebody upset you, you’d get them back. you weren’t cruel, but if a hero like Julius made a snarky comment towards you, they’d end up in the training tower for the rest of the day

\- messing with your heroes was something you did for the hell of it. usually it was just little things, like exaggerating a bit about things from your world. Helbindi was pretty good at seeing through it, but some of the other heroes were…a bit less perceptive (Tiki, Fae, Chrom)

\- the two of you became friends through battling together. now that he was fighting on your side, he appreciated the fact that you lead your troops in person even more now. there was something to that small gesture that he really admired in you

\- the day you summoned Menja was the happiest you’d ever seen him. he was just so happy that he could see her again, you felt your chest grow warm. you reassured him that she wouldn’t have to fight, and that it’d be okay if she stayed in the castle of the Order. you’d just wanted to make him happy

\- after that, he was determined to keep you safe when you were on the battlefield with him. after all you’d done for him and Menja, how could he not? he had to pay you back for it. that was what he told himself, anyways. Menja could tell that he was falling in love with you, and convinced her brother to tell you how he felt

\- he got straight to the point the next time he saw you, telling you how you made him feel, and how he would do anything to keep you safe. you meant the world to him, and he was pleased (and a bit surprised) when you returned his feelings

\- once you were a couple, the two of you usually spent a lot of time together. the both of you trained together, and Helbindi had started teaching Menja how to defend herself

\- when the two of you are alone, he’s surprisingly affectionate. he’ll give you all the kisses you want, just to show how much he loves you


End file.
